


Tolkien describe gente de color

by Susovic



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susovic/pseuds/Susovic
Summary: El presente es un breve ensayo donde el mismísimo Juan Ronaldo Reuel Tokien describe cosas. Un lore podría generarse, o ninguno en absoluto.
Kudos: 1





	Tolkien describe gente de color

Entonces pasaron frente a la leve colina, con gran estruendo. Eran de tez oscura, y querían ser vistos, puesto que hacían gestos con las manos, en especial un gesto donde dos dedos medios y el pulgar se encontraban en la palma, mientras extendían el meñique y el índice, y todos agitaban las manos y gritaban y aullaban de forma terrible en su lenguas, que Dal no comprendía, pero le parecía que seguramente eran injurias e insultos. Iban pasando en sus horribles vehículos, unas máquinas atroces, de metal, que se movían a gran velocidad, impulsadas seguramente por magias oscuras como ellos mismos, avanzando con estrépito y soltando un humo negro y tóxico. Iban montados de a muchos por vehículo, a veces hasta una docena por cada uno. Desde aquella distancia Dal podía verlos bien y se sorprendía al ver que a pesar de ser claramente una partida de guerra, muchos iban alegres, riendo con estruendo y hacían relucir sus joyas, todas de oro, que destacaban contra sus pieles negras. Y Dal miró a su alrededor, y vio que mucha gente de la campiña de alrededor del sendero por el que aún pasaba la funesta caravana se acercaba a mirar. Y se fijó entonces que los hombres se quedaban allí mirando, pero las mujeres daban media vuelta y corrían a sus refugios, y los niños, los que no corrían, se quedaban estupefactos mirando el infernal desfile de los carros diabólicos y luego miraban con curiosidad a sus padres. Los hombre que estaban allí, eran unos pocos soldados y muchos campesinos, y los que tenían más de treinta inviernos en el cuerpo recordaban la última guerra, y se les desencajaba el rostro y apretaban los puños, y los que eran muy jóvenes para recordar o no nacían en aquellos años, los miraban con confusión. Pero también habían viejos, como el Caminante, que estaba parado al lado de Dal. Se rascaba la barba, como los otros viejos, y su mirada también parecía afligida, pero como los otros viejos, se mantenía en relativa calma y no dejaba ver pena o rabia o desesperación.  
Se volvió entonces el caminante hacia Dal, y dijo.  
-Han venido. Largos años de letargo han pasado, pero el Señor de las Sombras de más allá del mar, seguramente ha determinado de que es tiempo de conquistar esta parte del mundo y por eso ha enviado esta hueste abominable.  
Y Dal miró una vez más, hacia las últimas máquinas que se perdían hacia el este, y a sus ocupantes de piel oscura. Y se miró sus propias manos, que eran notoriamente más oscuras que la de su madre y la mayoría de sus vecinos, incluso que las del Caminante, que era un extranjero. Pero aún así, su propia piel era apenas del tono de la miel, mientras que estos invasores se asemejaban más al carbón, al extinto ébano y a la noche misma, que seguramente los había parido.  
-¿Y de donde han salido?  
-Vienen de Orondor, la isla de las altas montañas, que a veces los navíos ven hacia el noroeste.


End file.
